


Single Bed

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Fanfiction Trope, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Only One Bed, Trektober 2020, dumb idiots in love, lots of fluff, slice of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Jim and Leonard are on shore leave together. One wing of the hotel has been flooded so they get a new room with a very big bed. Plenty of room to not even touch each other during the night, right?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Single Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So I liked writing this one, immediately had an idea. The title credits go to Jules  
> (also I did have a beta this time, wooow. It's Jules. love you <3)
> 
> Written for Trektober 2020 Day 8: Only one Bed

Jim couldn’t wait for shore leave to start. He and Bones were going together to a hotel for a week, so they could relax. An entire week together with his crush. Not that Bones knew about his crush, of course. But it was still something to look forward to. He had booked them two rooms with a shared bathroom since that was a little cheaper. They were still getting big beds because he loved big beds. He hoped Bones was looking forward to it too.

Leonard glanced at the clock for the fifth time this hour. He couldn’t wait until the end of the shift. He and Jim were going on shore leave soon and he was looking forward to it. Just him and Jim for an entire week, with nobody else nearby. It sounded amazing and he was even excited about it. It was also the fact of being together with Jim, his crush. He hadn’t told Jim yet and he hoped he got the courage for it this week. He really wanted to tell Jim that he loved him. He was getting signals back that Jim might love him too, but he wasn’t completely sure about it. He could only hope.

‘’What do you mean there’s only one room? I booked for two, with the shared bathroom! I made sure we had two rooms.’’  
Jim looked frustrated at the woman in front of him, who clearly felt bad about the situation.

‘’I know sir, but that part of the hotel has been flooded and it’s now under repairs. We will refund one of the rooms. We can offer you a room together on the other side of the hotel. It’ll even be a bit of an upgrade, for all the trouble.’’ The woman held out a keycard to Jim, she really wanted him to accept it and just leave.

‘’Jim, come on. I am tired, you are too. Just take the damn keycard and let’s go,’’ Leonard glared at Jim. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.

Jim sighed and grabbed the keycard, walking towards the stairs. ‘’It better be a fucking good upgrade.’’

‘’Dammit Jim, as long as there are good beds I am happy. I’ll get the first pick because I am the one falling asleep standing upright.’’

Jim opened the door and walked in, setting his bag down near the door.  
  
‘’Well, I don’t think you will have a problem choosing a bed.’’

Leonard followed Jim and stood next to him, staring at the bed in the room. One bed. Nothing else. There were some chairs, and a minifridge, but no couch. It was a very very big bed. They could probably share without touching, hell, they could fit three people on there comfortably.

‘’Well, I take the left side.’’ Leonard pulled his clothes off, leaving only his boxers on. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. He was way too tired to think about it too much. He waved a hand to Jim. 

‘’Just join me. It’s a very big bed. I don’t care. It’s just for sleeping.’’ He turned on his side and his breath slowed down.

Jim stared at Bones in the big bed. His crush was in bed half-naked! And he was going to sleep in the same bed! If there was a couch he would have slept there, so he wouldn’t make it awkward tomorrow morning, but that option didn’t exist now. He looked back at Bones in the bed and decided to join him. The bed was pretty big after all, they probably wouldn’t even touch each other. Even if Jim liked to cuddle. He got into the bed on the other side and fell asleep watching Bones.

Leonard woke up wrapped around a warm hot pillow. He liked this, it was warm and soft. He held it closer and shifted against it. Until he realised that it was too big to be a pillow. No hotel had pillows this big! He opened an eye and stared down at blonde hair. Jim’s hair. He was cuddling Jim!

Jim’s face was turned towards him, hugging him tightly. Leonard smiled down at him until he moved his leg a little. He had a boner! Shit! He knows it’s a normal bodily function after a night sleep and everything, but he is holding Jim. His crush. He couldn’t move at all, the boner would just get bigger. It was already growing without Leonard doing a thing! Oh, how he didn’t see this coming last night. The only option now was to wait for Jim to wake up and hope the man didn’t realise Leonard had a boner.

Jim woke up refreshed. He had a great sleep, and he was lying against something very comfortable. He opened his eyes to stare at a naked chest. Bones chest! He quickly let go of Bones and rolled away. This was slightly awkward. He sat up and smiled at Bones. 

‘’Sorry for being an octopus. Hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable.’’

Bones got out of bed quickly and ran to the bathroom. ‘’I can’t do this Jim. I’m not doing that again.’’

Jim stared in shock at the bathroom door. He didn’t think it was that horrible right? Did he kick Bones during the night? Did he have a nightmare and said mean things? What made Bones react like this? Did he not want Jim at all? Jim looked down at the blankets and saw his own erection half hard. Shit. Bones was awake before him and must have realised Jim had an erection. Well, that answered the question if his crush was returned or not. Apparently, Bones didn’t like him at all, and he never wanted to sleep with Jim in the same bed again. That sucked. But Jim could deal with it. He could be a good friend. Find a nice person for Bones to settle down with. It would be hard but he could get over it. He had to. He couldn’t lose his best friend.

Leonard walked out of the bathroom to see Jim staring sadly at the blankets. He was glad when Jim finally woke up, so he could have a cold shower and get rid of his boner. And Jim didn’t even realise it, which was a bonus. But then Jim started talking about finding a good person for Bones? And how Bones deserved the best and he totally got he wasn’t that but he would try to be the best friend ever and try to get over his crush? Bones stood confused in the room.

‘’Jim, what are you talking about?’’

‘’You said you never wanted to do this again. So I am trying to tell you that you could’ve rejected me in another way but it’s okay that you’re honest and thank you for telling me. But it’ll take a little time to get over you?’’

Leonard was even more confused now. ‘’Yeah, I said I never wanted us to sleep again like this as friends. Because I love you and I love waking up next to you. So either you reject me and we don’t sleep in the same bed ever again, or next time we share a bed as boyfriends.’’

Jim looked in shock at Bones. ‘’You love me?’’

‘’Yeah, dummy. I ran away because I had a boner and didn’t want you to notice in case you didn’t like me. But based on your reaction I think you do?’’

Jim could only nod. Bones stepped between his legs and pushed him back on the bed. 

‘’Well, next time we share a bed on purpose because then it’ll be as boyfriends. Like right now.’’

And Jim could only agree by kissing him passionately.


End file.
